The present invention relates to pipes and water faucets, and more specifically, to prevention of freezing of water pipes and faucets at low temperatures.
When temperatures drop below freezing, many homes, apartments, etc., are not built to prevent freezing of pipes and the resultant damage. In order to reduce the risk of freezing pipes and faucets, a common practice is to turn a faucet to a slow drip. This manual process requires a human to be present, to recognize the potential problem, to take action by turning on the faucet to drip, and to remember to turn the faucet off when the risk of freezing is over. Often this may either result in longer than necessary flow of water, which can be costly, or a lack of action which results in water damage, frozen pipes, and subsequent insurance claims